zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 54
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Emmitt Otterton. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. As you know, Emmit Otterton is one of 14 missing mammals that have disappeared across Zootopia. On his way to discuss an important matter with Mr. Big, he is shot by sniper Doug Ramses with a pellet containing Night Howler serum. It is implied that he knew he had been shot with the serum and what it was, and tried to warn his driver before succumbing to its effects and becoming "savage". The search for the missing otter becomes the driving force of the film, as his wife's devotion and grieving compel rookie officer Judy Hopps to take the case with Assistant Mayor Bellwether praising her, and Chief Bogo, to his chagrin, must allow it. He gives Officer Hopps 48 hours to find Emmitt Otterton, under the condition that she must resign from the police force if she fails. Looking at Emmitt's case file, Judy sees a photo of him with a pawpsicle, forcing her to consult Nick Wilde. According to Yax, he takes yoga lessons at the Mystic Springs Oasis, and was last seen "wearing a cable-knit sweater vest with a brand new pair of corduroy slacks, and a paisley tie worn in a tight Windsor knot". Emmitt's driver, Renato Manchas, explains to Judy and Nick that, when he was driving Emmitt to Mr. Big, the otter attacked him, and was yelling about the Night Howlers before he went savage and ran off. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde eventually locate him and the other missing mammals, discovering that they have all gone savage and are being held at Cliffside Asylum by Mayor Lionheart. Following a police raid on the asylum, Otterton and the other savage mammals are taken into police custody and transfered to another hospital. However, they all remain in a savage state. At the end of the film, Bellwether is arrested for the conspiracy, and Emmitt is finally able to be cured and, waking up in the hospital, reunites with his wife, and later dances with her at Gazelle's concert. It surprises me how a non-speaking character that's barely seen in the movie had such a big impact on the course of the plot. Bellwether and Doug knew that Emmitt knew something about the Night Howlers, so they had to "silence" him. Fortunately, he realized what he was hit with. I think that if he didn't mention the Night Howlers, then pinpointing the cause of the sickness would have been harder to figure out. He appears to be a loving father. Hopefully we'll see more of him and his family in a potential sequel. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts